There has been provided a related art shock absorbing material for packaging in which a styrofoam material provided with two or more outlets is inserted into a bag-shaped plastic sheet, air in the bag-shaped plastic sheet is sucked out, via the two or more outlets, from an opening of the plastic sheet so that the plastic sheet is adhered to a surface of the styrofoam material, and the opening of the plastic sheet is then closed.
Thus, a shock absorbing material for packaging of high strength can be provided by coating a styrofoam material with a plastic sheet. Furthermore, forming of two or more inlets in the styrofoam material makes it possible to adhere the plastic sheet to a surface of the styrofoam material efficiently at the time of sucking out the air in the plastic sheet (refer to patent reference 1, for example).
Patent reference 1: JP,2002-337948,A (refer to FIG. 8)
In the related art shock absorbing material for packaging which is constructed as mentioned above, the styrofoam material is coated with the plastic sheet in order to increase the strength of the styrofoam material, but this structure is not intended for facilitating the process of packaging products on the styrofoam material.
There has been also provided, as a related art packaging method, a method of loading a plastic bag onto a styrofoam material in advance, and placing two or more products on the plastic bag in order to protect products to be packaged from the moisture of outside air and to prevent chippings of the styrofoam material from being adhered to and mixed into the products. A problem with the related art packaging method is however that the products will get snagged on the plastic bag when placed on the plastic bag, thereby reducing the workability of the packaging, and this will result in tears in the plastic bag.
Therefore, there has been provided a method of placing two or more products on a styrofoam material after individually packaging the two or more products into plastic bags. A problem with this method of individually packaging two or more products into plastic bags is however that it takes a great deal of time, and therefore the workability of the packaging is reduced.
The present invention is made in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a shock absorbing material for packaging and a deaeration packaging method which make it easy to place targets to be packaged on the shock absorbing material onto-which a thin film member for packaging which is thinly formed is loaded without the targets to be packaged getting snagged on the thin film member for packaging which is thinly formed and the thin film member being torn when placing the targets to be packaged on the shock absorbing material for packaging.